Fantasies of a Kunoichi (KakaSaku Lemon)
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: While training Sakura finds herself distracted by her sensei Kakashi, she has to find away to bring back her concentration. Lemon!
**Notes;**

 **This is my first attempt at a Lemon, so please tell me thought and opinions in the comments!**

 **Sexually Material is present, so beware!**

* * *

 _Sakura didn't know how to handle herself. The predicament she had gotten herself into wasn't one she ever thought would be laid in front of her._

"Sakura!" Kakashi called to his student, stopping dead in his tracks.

She hesitated to answer, letting her eyes wander her sensei. She was imagining what he would look like with nothing on. The thought of him being nude made her moist...

"Yes, Sensei? She finally replied.

"What's gotten into you?" His voice was stern, and almost sounded disappointed. "You're distracted and your moves are sloppy."

Sakura hesitated to talk, "I need you to come to my apartment." She blushed, as she allowed these string of words out her mouth. Kakashi had lowered his kuni. Kakashi looked with confusion and surprise. "May I ask why?" The jounin asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I want to show you, why I, am distracted..." She was hoping her plan would work. Sakura wanted to her sensei alone. Kakashi's face was unreadable, he nodded, accepting the proposition. "Follow me." Sakura began to lead the way. The tall sensei following behind her, his book had been pulled out, this time it was a novel with a red cover on it. She glanced back, imagining Kakashi nude once again, or just the though of him without his face being covered by the black cloth, was almost enough to give her chills.

It was a ten minute journey that transformed into a world of fantasy for Sakura, her mind creating different scenarios between her, and the man behind her.

Sakura had quickly taken her key out, her hands were shaky, as she pushed open the door. This hadn't gone unnoticed by her jounin.

"Come in." Her voice even sounded shaky. Her plan had worked. Kakashi was standing in her living room looking around. "What has been distracting you Sakura." His face held no expression.

Sakura went out on a limb, hoping the jounin would accept her actions.

She walked over to Kakashi, there body's only a foot from each other.

Sakura stared into Kakashi's only exposed eye, she raised both her hands, and began to pull Kakashi's mask down, slowly, so if he had any objections he could stop her. His mask had reached his chin, Sakura stood on her toes, trying to reach his mouth. Kakashi backed away from the young student, his lips pressed firmly together.

"This is what's distracting you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's face had a red hue to it now. Her actions had failed. She looked down, as embarrassment swept over her. She was hoping Kakashi wouldn't see her face turn red.

The sensei put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up. She was now looking at him. Kakashi now held a smile on his face. He returned to the original spot that his kunoichi tried to kiss him at. Kakashi's lips pressed softly against his students.

His hand was now on the back of her head, her hair tangling in his fingers.

Kakashi's tongue invaded Sakura's mouth, surprising her. He pulled away from the pink haired shoinobi.

"Hopefully you won't be so distracted while we train now." He smiled, sending a shockwave down Sakura's spine.

"I don't think that will help, sensei." Sakura admitted. "Why not?" He advanced towards her. Sakura unzipped his jacket, Kakashi grinned, letting the jackets slide off his arms.

Sakura's hands were cold to Kakashi warm skin as she slide them under his shirt.

She felt his muscles, his skin, and most importantly, he let her. "Let's move to your bedroom, what do you say, Sakura?" She nodded, grabbing Kakashi's hand, leading him to her room, his hands were rough, and calloused. This made her more wet. Kakashi removed his shirt. Between Sakura's legs quivered as she stood watching the man strip down. Kakashi grabbed the bottom of Sakura's shirt, lifting it over her head quickly, he managed to pull her skirt and leggings off in one swift motion as well. She was left standing in her bra and panties. Sakura examined the mans jaw line, his muscular torso.

She watched his hands, as he slipped off his pants, they hit the ground.

Kakashi watched the girl lick her lips, he liked this, very much. It reminded him of a hunger ridden animal. Sakura made the first move, pressing her lips against the mans, there mouths in sync, tongues dancing together. Kakashi pushed Sakura against the wall, causing her to moan lightly, her leg wrapped around Kakashi's body, her body felt weak as she noticed Kakashi's manhood pressing firmly against her stomach.

Her fantasy was becoming a reality.

"Do you want me, sensei?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

He growled, 'yes', unsnapping her bra, releasing her breasts. His face held a look of disappointment almost.

"What?" Sakura snarled. Kakashi didn't have response. Instead he pulled his boxers down, showing his vulnerable prey what she would have to work with. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened slightly. "Sakura, you got yourself into this." The white haired man grasped her breasts, pinching her nipples softly.

"Yes, I, ahh, did sensei." She moaned out. Kakashi dropped his left hand from her breast, grabbing Sakura's hand, placing it on his erection. She blushed again. Sakura started pumping her hand up and down. 'So much is their.' She thought to herself. Sakura didn't know how to handle herself. The predicament she had gotten herself into wasn't one she ever thought would be laid in front of her.

Kakashi tilted his head back in approval of her actions. His lone hand made its way down to Sakura's only article of clothing left; her panties.

Kakashi kept his hand outside of them, running his fingers to her center, her clit bulging out, his hand explored more, finding her wetness was to much to contain for her yellow panties. Sakura started to kiss the mans neck, hoping he would start to pleasure her. Kakashi smiled, pulling her panties to the side, giving him full access to her. His thumb immediately took advantage of her clitoris,his pointer finger sliding inside her. "How many fingers can I fit, Sakura." Kakashi pulled her hair gently. "I'm not sure, sensei." She moaned, as he still massaged her clit. Sakura didn't want to stroke his cock anymore, she wanted it to be in her mouth, she wanted to taste him. Sakura stopped stroking, her hand releasing his raging erection. Kakashi disapproved of the girls shifting, making her hand move back to stroke his hard cock. He slipped another finger in, he found himself pleased that two fingers were a very tight squeeze, causing him to harden more. Sakura gasped as a result of the jounin's actions. He forcefully slide another finger in her, Sakura now squealed almost, she felt herself in discomfort, she did not say anything. "You think you can take all of me?" He growled again. At this point Sakura didn't know if she could take him.

She felt his fingers shift places inside her, she tried to answer the man, instead she threw her head back as he tried putting a fourth finger inside her, his hand stopped, his fingers withdrawing from her now soaked pussy. Sakura got on her knees immediately, taking her chance. Kakashi put his fingers to her lips, he watching her tongue lick off her juices. He then watched her lips widen around his cock, she slipped the tip into her mouth, her tongue left a string of salvia from her mouth to the tip as she pulled the man out of her mouth. Kakashi sat down on his students bed, he grabbed the back of her head, using one hand to grab a handful of hair. He pushed her head down onto his raging hard-on, he felt her mouth suck on him, Kakashi once again pushed the young kunoichi head down, this time further then before, Sakura gagged on the massive amount of cock that had been shoved into her throat.

Sakura traced circles around the length of his cock, leaving a trail of chakra, sucking lightly as he pulled her head back up. "What has Tsunada been teaching you, Sakura-chan." He groaned with pleasure. The thought of Tsunada teaching his student the art of cunnilingus aroused him even more. Kakashi pushed Sakura's head down once more, her throat tightened around his shaft, her teeth lightly scrapped his cock. Kakashi moaned, still feeling the trail of chakra Sakura released. Making Her feel empowered.

He brought her face to his, her eyes had started to water, from the gagging he made her do. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's waist, pushing her to lay on the bed. Sakura lifted her head in curiosity. Kakashi untied his head hand, placing it on the floor beneath him. Sakura had never seen her team leaders face exposed like this, it turned her on more.

Kakashi put his hand under Sakura's leg, lifting it onto his shoulder. He glanced up at Sakura, they made eye contact, the older man broke there stares, focusing on her wetness.

Sakura laid her head down, wondering what he was going to do.

His tongue swiped across her clitoris. Her eyes widened. Kakashi proceeded to do this action over and over. "Sensei!" She called out. Kakashi watched her back arch. 'Seems this is new to her.' Kakashi liked the though of that. His hand retuned to her opening, slipping two fingers inside her, his tongue still pleasuring her. Sakura's eyes slammed tightly shut, her heart was pounding. Kakashi felt her clitoris start to pound. He slid his finger deeper inside her, Sakura nearly screaming out in pleasure. His face retuned to her now soaked pussy. Massaging her with his mouth again. Sakura's leg tried to shut, her body was squirming with pleasure.

He removed his fingers from inside of her, grabbing her thighs, holding them down so he wouldn't be pushed away. He kept going. "Kakashi Sensei! Please! I'm begging you!" She now pleaded. Her voice was shaky. "I'm in control here, you wanted this from me Sakura-chan." His voice was calm. His hands released her thighs. His eyes watched the red marks appear where he had been holding her legs down. Sakura watched him stand up, his body was now over hers. Her lips barley touched his, his face pulled away, and was now besides her ear, "Do you want me?" His voice was seductive and sounded so rough. "Yes please..." She replied biting his ear lobe softly. "Don't try to fight me, I won't stop until I feel the time is right." He warned her grabbing her small hands, his fingers intertwined with hers, Kakashi pushed her hands above her head so he'd have total control. The couple made eye contact. Her eyes had hunger in them. "I understand, master." Her lips parted, the word 'master' rang through his head.

She knew it was exactly what he wanted to hear her say. Kakashi's right hand released Sakura's hand, he ran his finger over her nipple, causing it to harden again. Kakashi grabbed his erection, and ran it back and forth Sakura's opening. She was already moaning. Kakashi knew in this moment, any men Sakura had been with previously was not nearly half as experienced as he had been. Sakura bit her lip, Kakashi grinned, pushing his cock inside her. Her face had a whole new look on it. He hadn't even gotten half way inside her, and she was moaning loudly. This made him laugh lightly. Sakura made eye contact with him. "What's so funny?" Her face was straight now. Kakashi smiled again, pushing his hips an inch forward. "Uahhhh." Sakura moaned again. The experienced jouinin laughed again at the inexperienced kunoichi, who's legs were wrapped around him. "Like I said, Sakura... I'm not going to stop until I feel the time is right." The sexy man reiterated for the naive girl. His hips thrusted forward again, forcing himself inside her. Sakura was so tight compared to Kakashi's mass that had been shoved inside her. Sakura's legs were already shaking. This got Kakashi's attention, he looked back at his students face.

'This isn't a good sign.' Kakashi sighed, pulling himself out of her. "What're you doing?" Sakura sat up. Kakashi was now standing up. She stood up putting her hands on his muscular chest, Sakura kissed his chest, leading to his neck, gently biting him. He shook his head. Sakura was displeased that Kakashi was trying to leave already. Sakura blocked her bedroom door. Her eyes held fury in them. "Sakura, this just isn't going to work." The joinin sighed. Sakura noticed Kakashi's hard cock was now, soft. She placed her hands on Kakashi's abs, pushing the white haired man forcefully back onto her bed. His erection twitched back to life from this action, Sakura straddled Kakashi's hips, kissing him with force. Kakashi liked this. She but his lip, forcing her tongue in his mouth. She pulled her lips away, stroking her sensei's cock once again. Her fingers smeared his pre-cum on the tip of his erection.

She now put him inside her. His tip causing her to moan, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Stubborn." He smiled.

Sakura had been waiting to long for this moment to pass her by. She took a deep breath, plunging all the way down on his cock. Kakashi gasped in surprise, and pleasure. He was impressed by her, she was the first women to ever bring such pleasure to him with one stroke. Kakashi lifted his hand, putting it on his exposed cock, he wanted to feel how stretched out her pussy was now. Kakashi liked what he felt. "Sakura, do it again." He demanded. She nodded her head, and repeated the action, her slit just housing the tip of Kakashi's cock, she slid him inside of her slowly, Kakashi moaned, throwing his head back, feeling how her insides clinched tightly around his shaft. His attention was brought back to Sakura's face.

Tears had formed in her eyes. She didn't want to give up. Kakashi grabbed the young shinobi's ass, controlling her movements, her pushed her down, and back up, causing her to yell out. Kakashi pulled his dripping wet cock out of her. Sakura opened her eyes, a tear ran down her face. Kakashi's thumb wiped the tear away. "Not until I say so." He reminded her. She nodded again.

Kakashi set Sakura down on her back, kissing her with passion, he was trying to get her to relax, since she wouldn't give up. Her arms wrapped around the back of the jounin's neck, Kakashi pulled away from her kiss, examining her face.

She held a smile. "Ready?" Kakashi winked at her, Sakura laughed.

"Now what?" His jaw clenched together. "Are you going to fuck me or what Sensei?" She snorted. Kakashi glared at the women beneath him. 'If that's what you want. You're not going to like this ' He smiled at the thought. Kakashi slid himself inside her once again, thrusting his hips forward, his balls hitting her skin, she screamed out, Kakashi didn't care if it was pleasure or pain. He was getting fed up with her whining. He thrusted harder and harder each time, causing her to yell more, and more. Kakashi moaned loudly as he shoved his cock as deep as it would go. Kakashi started thrusting again, "faster!" Sakura yelled out. Kakashi obeyed her wishes, "I'm cumminggg!" She yelled, scratching Kakashi's back, Kakashi pulled himself out of her quickly, feeling the pressure. Her pussy pushed out her juices, 'she's a squirter huh? Well, at least with me she is.' Kakashi pushed his hard cock back into the now pulsating pussy. Sakura yelled again in pleasure, Kakashi felt his cock starting to throb. "Sakura, shut up!" He grabbed her wrists again. His thrusts became weak, as he gasped out, Sakura noticed his veins popping out in his fore arms and his chest.

He pushed himself deep inside her, letting out a final moan. "Fuck..." He sighed, pulling himself out of her. "Let's see." The man slipped 3 fingers in, smiling at Sakura, he push two more fingers with ease in her. Kakashi just laughed. "Get on your knees Sakura." Kakashi pointed to the floor, still smiling. "Yes sensei." She obeyed, getting on her knees. Kakashi pushed his fingers in her mouth, ordering her to clean them off. He pushed his cock in her mouth. "Get all your juices." Kakashi moaned. Sakura gagged once more. "Good.." Kakashi directed her to stand up.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his student, kissing her quickly on the head. "Good girl." He smiled.

"Will you be able to focus now?" He released his embrace. She nodded. "My legs, are so weak Kakashi..." Sakura sighed. He just laughed. "Whoever you've been having sex with, isn't doing it right." He felt good about the sex he had just preformed on the girl.

"Next time you come looking for sex from me, I won't take it easy on you." Kakashi picked up his pants, slipping them on, as well as his shirt. Sakura sat down, questioning if he had just took it easy. Kakashi's mask had been put back over his face. "See ya around." He waved, Sakura watched the man disappear, her fingers wandered down to her Pusey, feeling the stretched out hole that he had left her with, she could fit all her fingers inside her. Sakura laid back down, licking her fingers clean.


End file.
